


future favorite

by elfdean



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, ER (Established Relationship), Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: AU: Джейсон уснул шестнадцатилетним парнем, который совсем недавно патрулировал Готэм под командованием Бэтмена, а когда проснулся ему почему - то уже было двадцать один и все его называют Красным Колпаком...





	future favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Без ООСа никуда

Джейсон прыгал с крыши на крышу стараясь угнаться за Бэтменом. Брюс сегодня намного раздражительнее, чем в обычные дни. Цепляется ко всем мелочам. То его не устраивает обед, то тот факт, что он, Джейсон, получил двойку за контрольную (он просто не успел подготовится к ней из-за ночного дежурства, но учителю этого же не скажешь, верно?), то он не правильно выполняет упражнения. Радует то, что за него вступился Альфред. Дворецкий усадил юного мастера за стол, а сам пошел разговаривать с Брюсом. Видимо, слова Пенниуорта на него подействовали, мужчина перестал дракониться по мелочам. Когда домашнее задание было сделано, Брюс взял его с собой в патрулирование улиц. Несколько грабителей, карманников и прочие отщепенцы. Стало даже немного скучно, пока не появилась Женщина-Кошка. И Бэтмен словно с цепи сорвался. Зачем она ему? Все равно отпустит же.

Джейсон выстреливает тросом и цепляется за крышу противоположного здания. Он почти перелетел нужное расстояние, как трос оборвался.  
Яркий свет желтых фар ослепляет. Последнее, что он помнит, это визг тормозов и глухой удар… 

Джейсон просыпается, но глаза он не спешит открывать. Кажется, у него сотрясение мозга, потому что голова здорово кружится. Он понимает, что лежит на чем-то мягком и теплом, а еще кто-то поглаживает его по голове и перебирает волосы.

Джейсон резко распахивает глаза и видит склонившееся над ним лицо Дика. Когда тот видит, что Тодд смотрит прямо ему в лицо, начинает улыбаться. У него такая приятная улыбка и теплые голубые глаза.

Тут его мозг сообщает, что он, вообще-то, лежит на коленях у парня. Если это в характере Дика, всех обнимать и гладить по голове, то на Джейсона это не очень похоже.

Парень резко вскакивает и отходит подальше от него.

— Джей, все в порядке? — спрашивает Дик, и в его глазах неподдельное беспокойство. Он продолжает сидеть на диване, не пытаясь подойти.

Блин, что Джейсон пропустил? Зачем Брюс вызвал Дика? Намечается что-то серьезное, и без помощи первого Робина не обойтись?

Джейсон оглядывается по сторонам. Небольшая комната в синих тонах, диван, телевизор и куча шпионских гаджетов на полу. Какого хрена он делает в квартире Дика? Кто его сюда притащил? Как он вообще оказался в Блэйдхеване? Его сюда Брюс принес? Мол, вот, Дикки, присмотри за непутевым парнишкой, пока я за Кошкой побегаю. Джейсон выругался и протопал на кухню. Не сидеть же голодным. Хотя, это же квартира Дика, а это значит, что кроме хлопьев он ничего не найдет.

— Тебе снова приснился кошмар, Джей? — Дик прошел мимо него к плите и поставил чайник. Парень сел за стол и посмотрел на Джейсона явно ожидая ответа.

Джейсон молчал. Он не знал, что ему сказать. Брюс ведь наверняка уже все объяснил. Что он может ещё добавить? Да и при чем тут кошмары? Да, ему шестнадцать, но не надо делать из него совсем ребенка. Даже если бы ему и снились кошмары, то он как-нибудь сам с ними бы справился, большое спасибо.

— Ладно, можешь не говорить. Иди мой руки, будем ужинать, — вздохнул Дик.

— Хлопья или китайская еда? — хмыкнул Джейсон, но в сторону ванны все же пошел.

— Очень смешно. Это шутка уже устарела. Ты же знаешь, что я научился более-менее готовить, — крикнул ему в след Грейсон.

Джейсон только закатил глаза. Если Найтвинг когда-нибудь научится готовить, то с неба полетят гамбургеры. Или Джокер перестанет творить всякую херню в Готэме.

Джейсон уже почти вышел из комнаты, как взгляд упал на отражение в зеркале, и ему явно стало хуже.

Джейсон выглядел старше своих лет. Исчезла детская припухлость лица, да и вообще черты заострились и стали грубее, а челка поседела.

Что за черт?

Тодд медленно отходит от зеркала, пытаясь забыть то, что он сейчас увидел. Неужели он больше уже не он, а кто-то очень на него похожий?

У Джейсона перед глазами проносятся картины одна хуже другой, и он тихо всхлипывает от осознания собственного бессилия.

Взгляд бездумно гуляет по стенам: полка с бытовой химией, туалетные принадлежности, полотенца и настенный календарь с милым котиком за 2016 год. Зачем Дику календарь в ванне? Почему не в коридоре или на кухне?

Стоп, что? Какой 2016 год? Сейчас же 2011.

Джейсон выходит из комнаты в полнейшем шоке. В голове мысли летают со скоростью света. Он садится за стол и смотрит только в одну точку. Дик ставит перед ним тарелку со спагетти и Джейсону хочется смеяться. Или заплакать, а может все вместе. Что за хрень тут творится. Это другая реальность или что?

— Скоро должна прийти Барбара. На счет того дела, что нам поручил Брюс. Я бы мог и сам к ней сходить, чтобы ее не напрягать, но она такая упрямая, — засмеялся Дик, накручивая на вилку лапшу.

Джейсон вздрогнул и облегченно выдохнул. Барбара. Ещё одно знакомое лицо. Может хоть она что-то сможет объяснить ему. Она же всегда была намного умнее Дика. Милая, добрая Барбара ему поможет. Если нет, то он поедет в Готэм. Брюс уж точно знает ответы на все вопросы.

Дик потянулся к нему и сжал его руку в своей. Джейсон удивленно на него посмотрел, а тот мило улыбнулся.

— Эй, все хорошо. Она уже давно не злится на нас. Бабс все поняла и приняла нас.

— Да. Это хорошо, — кивнул Джейсон, все еще не особо понимая о чем говорит первый Робин.

Еда совсем не шла, хоть и пахло аппетитно. Ещё вчера Джейсон был твердо уверен, что приготовленную Диком еду можно было бы использовать вместо дымовухи или метательного снаряда, а теперь он практически дорос до уровня Альфреда. Не совсем, но все же. Главное — больше тренироваться.

Джейсон молчал и старался игнорировать недоуменные взгляды Дика. Они, конечно, больше не ссорились, (ладно, он больше не огрызался с ним), и даже вполне не плохо так ладили, но с чего бы Дику теперь так за него волноваться? Братские чувства за это время усилились?

В дверь постучались. Тодд вскочил и понесся в коридор, ловя на себе недоуменный взгляд брюнета. Но ему было все равно. Джейсон открыл дверь и хотел бы обнять Барбару, наверняка она стала ещё красивее, как его нижняя часть тела во что-то врезалась.

— Ай, Джейсон, аккуратнее.

У парня отвисла челюсть. Вопросов стало только больше. Голова загудела, а в глазах противно защипало. Что же случилось с ней? Почему Бабс, невероятная Бэтгерл, в инвалидной коляске?

— С тобой все нормально? — поднимает она бровь, переглядываясь с Диком. — Ты чего на меня так пялишься, словно впервые видишь?

— Не бери в голову, он такой с момента своего пробуждения, — махнул рукой Дик.

И они дружно посмотрели на обсуждаемую персону. Джейсон пожал плечами и прошел в зал. Что он им мог сказать? Ведь он ещё сам не разобрался, «что» да «как».

Дик и Барбара прошли на кухню. Парень зашумел посудой, а девушка стала рассказывать все, что смогла найти по делу. Джейсон немного послушал, а затем включил телевизор. Помочь им он все равно не сможет. Кто знает, что за дела там у них. Может уже новые противники появились. Нынешний Джейсон ещё бы мог им помочь, а вот Джейсон из прошлого… Мало вероятно, так что лучше не геройствовать.

Зазвонил телефон. Джейсон огляделся и потянулся за мобильником, что лежал на журнальном столике. Это его или Дика? Стоит ли отвечать на звонок? Кто вообще звонит-то?

«Кори».

Это вроде бы та тамаранская принцесса из Титанов, верно? Почему же она звонит? Коммы видимо уже устарели. Джейсон решил отдать телефон Дику и пусть тот сам разбирается. Парень замялся. А разве он не встречался с ней раньше? В квартире сейчас Барбара и они, вроде бы, встречаются. Ей может не понравится тот факт, что Дику звонит Кори. Ей этот факт вообще не понравится и она точно прибьет Дика.

Телефон перестал звонить, но Джейсон решил все-таки сказать об этом Дику. Он просто отдаст мобильник парню. Тот не дурак, должен все понять.

Дик наклонился к Барбаре, положив одну руку ей на плечо, а второй проводит по её лицу. Голова Дика слегка наклонена к ее лицу. Между ними настолько маленькое расстояние, что не остается никаких предположений, чем они тут занимались.

Джейсон чувствует себя очень сконфуженно. Впервые он застает Дика за поцелуями. Раньше он получше шифровался. Могли бы в спальне этим заниматься. Зачем психику портить окружающим?

Джейсон опустил глаза и тихо уходит, пока они его не заметили.

Только вот на душе как-то мерзко. Хотя, чего ещё ожидать от главного Казановы? Они взрослые люди, к тому же парень и девушка. Давно знакомы, через многое прошли.

Джейсон вновь и вновь видит как улыбается Дик, когда Барбара выпускает его из рук. Его лицо такое счастливое, что ему хочется выть от негодования.

Он прошел в комнату, которую Дик выделил специально для него, если младший братик вдруг заглянет в Блэйдхеван. По крайней мере, так было пять лет назад. Он очень надеется, что это все еще так.

Джейсон стянул с себя футболку и залез в кровать. Это был очень долгий день с насыщенными событиями. И хрен его знает, что его ждет завтра. Укрывшись с головой одеялом, он уснул.

***

 

Джейсон боится открывать глаза. Он может надеется, что это просто кошмар? Что это галлюцинации? Сейчас в дверь постучится Альфред, войдет и откроет шторы, сообщит о готовом завтраке. Внизу его ждет Брюс и список дел на день.

Джейсон пролежал так ещё с минуту, а затем открыл глаза. Разочарованный стон все же сорвался с его губ. Не сон и не галлюцинация. Гребаная суровая реальность.

Рядом спал Дик. Он даже ощущал его дыхание на своем лице. У него был безмятежный вид и такие красивые ресницы. Так, стоп, он не о том думает.

Почему он лежит в одной кровати с парнем Барбары? Если это больше не его комната, то почему Дик его просто не прогнал на диван? Ах да, это же Дик Грейсон. Он скорее под поезд бросится, чем откажется от халявных обнимашек.

Джейсон постарался тихо слезть с кровати, но что-то ему мешало. Руки Дика обнимали его за талию. Почему он этого раньше не заметил? Не почувствовал? Чёрт, а ведь удобно и приятно. Это плохо вдвойне, потому что он спал и обнимался в кровати с чужим парнем.

Джейсон уже второй раз просыпается с Диком. Если он встречается с Барбарой, то почему он постоянно с ним?

— Джей, — шепчет он во сне и притягивает его к своей груди еще сильнее.

Черт!

Если Барбара их увидит, то можно смело писать завещание и молить о быстрой смерти. Хоть она и прикована к креслу, но метать бэтаранги на дальнюю дистанцию точно не разучилась.

Джейсон ловко выскальзывает из объятий, сунув в загребущие руки Грейсона подушку. Натянув на себя футболку, парень пошел в ванную.

Было все ещё неловко смотреть на повзрослевшего себя. Столько шрамов. Футболка их плохо скрывает. Интересно, кто он теперь? Ему двадцать один, он же не протеже Бэтмена больше? Было бы очень глупо и неловко быть в таком возрасте на вторых ролях. Может он уже стал супергероем? Как Найтвинг, например.

Барбара уже не спала. Она пила кофе и что-то печатала в своем ноутбуке. Заметив Джейсона, девушка кивнула головой. Парень замялся, но затем сел напротив неё и покашлял, чтобы привлечь внимание.

— Есть минутка?

— Если ты о том, что я у вас запозднилась, то не переживай, я сейчас уйду.

— Что? Нет. Боже, Бабс. Ты здесь всегда желанный гость. Дик рад тебе в любое время. Это же его квартира, — затараторил Джейсон, — И вообще, я по другому делу.

— Я слушаю.

— Ты веришь в перемещение во времени? — Барбара фыркнула и закатила глаза. Джейсон поднял руку, как бы перебивая ее, — Я серьезно. Это произошло со мной.

— А я тогда Женщина-Кошка и работаю на Пингвина.

— В январе 2011 ты упала и подвернула ногу, когда гонялась за шайкой бандитов. В марте ты выбирала платье для мероприятия, которое организовал Брюс. Платье тебе очень понравилось, но во время примерки…

— Так, все. Я поняла, верю, — перебила его девушка, краснея, — Откуда ты узнал про платье? Я была в комнате Дика.

— Дверь была не плотно закрыта. Меня привлек шум. Ты то пыхтела, то кряхтела, а потом и запела вовсе.

— Платье было тугое. Просто так не наденешь, — Гордон вздохнула. Сняв очки, она кончиками пальцев потерла уставшие глаза, — Я до сих пор не до конца верю, что тебе сейчас физически двадцать один, а фактически шестнадцать.

Джейсон пожал плечами и неловко улыбнулся:

— Сам все ещё пытаюсь переварить эту информацию. Все произошло так быстро, что я даже ничего не успел понять.

— Надо бы подумать над тем, как вернуть тебя обратно. Нельзя оставлять все так, как есть. Я подумаю над этим вопросом, а пока. Пока ты будешь играть роль взрослого. Считай это тренировкой.

В дверь постучали, и Джейсон поспешил ее открыть. На пороге стоял мальчик невысокого роста с наглыми зелеными глазами. Он сразу не понравился Тодду. Рядом с ним стоял парень. Голубоглазый брюнет с милой улыбкой. Так, хорошо. С каких пор к Дику приходит детский сад на дом?

— Дэмиан, Тим, проходите, — сказала Барбара, подъезжая к ним. Она дернула парня за штанину, приказывая наклонится, — Это твои братья. Они тоже Робины. Ну, один так точно.

Джейсон ошалело кивнул. Какого хрена вообще происходит в будущем? Брюс там завод что ли открыл по производству Робинов? Теперь стало ясно, что Джейсон больше не Робин. Это радует.

— Доброе утро.

Дик сонный и немного лохматый. Он садится рядом с Джейсоном и тут же его обнимает. Это нормально? У него тут целая семья собралась, среди которой его девушка, вообще-то, а он к нему лезет. Джейсон отталкивает обнаглевшего парня и тяжко вздыхает. Как бы здесь с ума не сойти раньше времени, а то будет на пару с Джокером будут Готэм взрывать.

— Грейсон, хватит бездельничать. Поднимай свой зад и натягивай костюм. У нас миссия.

— В такую рань? — пробурчал Дик. Теперь он лежит за Джейсоном, обнимая его за талию. Его дыхание щекотало поясницу. Тодд закрыл руками лицо, чтобы никто не увидел его красных щек.

— Уже двенадцать часов дня, Дик.

— Тодд не давал тебе спать всю ночь, да? Гордон, ты хоть смогла поспать?

Барбара засмеялась вместе с остальными. Джейсон смотрел на них и никак не мог понять свою роль в совместной ночи Дика и Бабс. Он же там свечку не держал. Зачем его приписывать? Или это такой тонкий намек на то, что они спали вместе? Хотя откуда этому мальчишке знать об этом? Его же здесь не было.

— Дик, давай, вставай. Дел слишком много. Брюс будет ждать вас на месте. Сейчас подходящее время для сбора данных и разведки. Банда покинула Готэм на время, — сказала Барбара, дергая его за ногу.

Дик обессилено застонал и вдруг укусил его. За поясницу! При всех! Джейсон только и мог, что возмущенно смотреть на нагло улыбающегося Дика. Парень ловко вскочил на ноги и поплелся в свою комнату. Он ведь даже не успел его ударить. Или пнуть. А может и все вместе.

Подождите. Совместная миссия. Они все вчетвером пойдут что ли? Джейсон посмотрел на Барбару и схватил ее за руку. Девушка сначала не поняла, что от нее хотят, но видимо выражение лица парня было красноречивее слов.

— Джейсон, наверное, останется со мной. Мне понадобится его помощь.

— Может лучше я? Мои компьютерные знания получше будут, — хмыкнул парень, которого Бабс назвала Тимом.

— Я тоже неплохо в них разбираюсь, — возразил Джейсон.

— Ты неплохо разбирался в компьютерах, пока мне не исполнилось пять. Потом у меня появился ноутбук и на данный момент конкуренцию в кибер-вселенной мне составляет только Барбара.

Джейсон повернулся к девушке. Она только улыбнулась и прошептала «прости».

— Я ничего не знаю, — тихо прошипел Тодд, наклоняясь к ней.

— Ты быстро все поймешь. Парни молчать не умеют, — ответила Барбара.

— Я даже не знаю, как я должен себя вести, чтобы не выдать себя.

— Язви, оскорбляй Брюса, Тима и Дэмиана. Все время отпускай сексуальные шуточки в адрес Дика. Не забудь подстрелить кого-нибудь из плохих парней, — перечислила все девушка, поправляя волосы.

— Бабс, я не умею стрелять из пистолетов! — прошипел Джейсон. Это был последний весомый аргумент. И зачем ему отпускать сексуальные шуточки в адрес Дика?

— Ты хороший стрелок. Ты не можешь сейчас промазать, — поддержала его Бэтгерл, — Давай, за мной. У Дика, вроде бы, крыша свободна. Пройдемся по азам.

Джейсон пожал плечами, но за девушкой все же пошел. Тим взял ноутбук Барбары и занялся работой, а Дэмиан проверял свое оружие. С каких пор Брюс разрешает использовать катану во время миссий? А ведь ему даже жалкий ножик запретил использовать! Что за дискриминация.

Крыша была не заперта. Джейсон сначала занес Барбару на руках, а затем ее коляску. Вместо мишеней были консервные банки. Откуда у Гордон был пистолет, парень решил не спрашивать. Проверил патроны, снял с предохранителя. Это легко и просто, но вот дальше… Практики у него не было, но он должен стрелять так, словно родился с пушкой в руках.

Всего он сделал десять выстрелов. Джейсон решил, что стрелял он все же неплохо. Пять из пяти. Не такой уж и плохой результат. Но Барбара смотрела на него так, словно он только что сказал, что Земля плоская.

— Ладно. Используй те приемы, какие хорошо знаешь.

— То есть, использовать свои кулаки? Замечательно. Дик там со своими эксримами, Тим с посохом бо, а этот Дэмиан вообще с катаной и я такой… в рукопашку.

— Брюс же…

— Он Бэтмен. Ему простительно. Я не настолько крут.

— Все сразу станет ясно, если ты возьмешь пистолеты. Ты никогда не промахиваешься. Всегда попадал в цель. А сейчас ты поразишь врага, если только будешь стрелять в упор.

Джейсон забрал у Барбары скромный арсенал и обиженно сопя, направился обратно в квартиру Дика. А он так надеялся, что раз ему двадцать один год, то у него будут крутой арсенал: стволы, кинжалы, гранаты или хотя бы метательные ножи. Но у него только дымовые шашки, отмычки и бэтаранг. Где чертова за справедливость за которую он так отчаянно сражается?

Джейсон вспомнил о Барбаре, когда открыл дверь. Ругая себя последними словами, парень вернулся за девушкой. Затылок ещё долго болел от нежной ручки Гордон, но он понимал, что заслужил это.

***

 

— А где Джей? — спросил Дик, ища перчатки от костюма. Иногда его бардак не всегда играет ему на руку.

— Он вместе с Бабс пошел на крышу, — ответил Тим, возвращая брату пропажу.

— Прошло уже двадцать минут. Может Гордон его, — Дэмиан большим пальцем провел по своей шее.

— Нет, конечно. С чего бы ей это делать? — спросил Дик, надевая на себя маску. Ну, да. Бывают такие дни, когда он слишком медленный.

— Даже не знаю, — протянул Тим, — Может из-за того, что ты изменил ей с Джейсоном? Ты бросил ее ради парня, который пять лет назад был твоим братом.

— Это уже давно в прошлом. Мы разговаривали с ней на эту тему. Она все поняла и приняла нас. Сейчас мы неплохие друзья.

— Тодд взял с собой трос? Если нет, то мы найдем его остатки на асфальте, — хмыкнул Дэмиан.

— Зачем они вообще пошли на крышу? У них есть какой-то секрет от нас?

— Да. Тодд решил бросить Грейсона и уйти к Гордон. Запутанный любовный треугольник.

— Джейсон ведет себя очень странно еще со вчерашнего вечера, — вздохнул Дик, игнорируя слова младшего брата, — Он меня избегает.

— Дик, это же Джейсон. Скорее всего, он снова в плохом настроении, — попытался успокоить Дика Тим.

— Он не отвечал на звонки Кори или Роя.

— Поссорились. Это не ново. Скоро помирятся в какой-нибудь пивнушке, — сказал Тим, хлопая старшего брата по плечу, — Все будет хорошо. Вот увидишь.

Джейсон и Барбара появились как раз вовремя. Девушка вручила парню его колпак, но вместо того, чтобы надеть его, Джейсон уставился на него так, словно видел впервые. Бывшая Бэтгерл ударила парня по бедру и он послушно надел его. Дик удивился ещё больше, когда Джейсон вышел из квартиры без своих пистолетов. Ученики Бэтмена удивленно посмотрели друг на друга и вышли следом за ним.

План Бэтмена сработал, как и всегда. Ловушка захлопнулась и две банды были пойманы. Брюс тоже заметил странное поведение своего бывшего подопечного, как и его любопытные взгляды в свою сторону. Дик хотел все больше поговорить со своим парнем, но обстановка была не самой лучшей. Парни по приказу Брюса разделились, чтобы снова проверить периметр. Вдруг кто-то сумел скрыться или они что-то упустили из виду.

Дик ловко забрался на крышу заброшенного склада и все внимательно осмотрел. Вот одна пропажа. Бандит пытался скрыться от них за грузовыми контейнерами. Грейсон уже хотел сделать неплохое сальто в воздухе и скрутить наглеца, как заметил Джейсона. Красный Колпак снова хохмил, но вместо привычных пистолетов воспользовался бэтарангами и приемами, которые использовал во времена Робина.

Найтвинг улыбнулся и спрыгнул вниз.

— Давно я не видел эти движения, — сказал он, подходя ближе, — Навивает воспоминания.

— Да? То есть, конечно. Просто раньше это было не нужно.

— Все хорошо, Крылышко? — поймав на себе недовольный взгляд, парень только усмехнулся.

— Прекрасно. Где Бэтмен?

— Здесь, — Брюс вышел из тени, словно все это время стоял там. Следом за ним появились его напарники, — Отличная работа. Дальше этим займется полиция. Красный Колпак, рад, что ты перестал пользоваться оружием. Если понадоблюсь, то вы знаете, где можете меня найти.

Брюс бросил дымовую гранату, для пущего драматического эффекта, как сказал бы Джейсон, и исчез. Тима и Дэмиана по близости тоже не наблюдалось, а преступник был в отключке. Дик подошел к Джейсону и обхватив его лицо своими руками, заставил посмотреть на себя.

— Что ты делаешь, Дик? — пробормотал Джейсон, удивленно посмотрев на него.

— Ничего. Я очень горжусь тобой, Джей, — прошептал он и поцеловал его.

Дик почувствовал, как напрягся Джейсон. Он не отвечал на поцелуй и не обнимал. Никакой инициативы или желания, что он проявлял раньше. Стало очень обидно, сердце болезненно сжалось, а мерзкий голосок в голове все твердил, что он ему уже не нужен. Что у Джейсона, скорее всего, кто-то есть. Грейсон разорвал поцелуй, отошел от парня и грустно вздохнул. Вся его поза говорила о том, как он напряжен и шокирован. Его взгляд глядел в никуда. Что за черт? Почему все так? Когда все успело так обернутся?

— Джей?

Джейсон моргнул несколько раз и уставился на него. Зарычав, парень приблизился и ударил. Правую сторону лица словно огнем обожгло. Губа лопнула и во рту появился медный привкус.

Дик так и не понял, что произошло. Он сполз по стенке контейнера и опустился на холодный асфальт. Возможно, он только что потерял любимого человека.

***

 

Джейсон дошел до квартиры Дика на автомате. В голове мысли сменяли друг друга с невероятной скоростью. Губы все ещё горели от неожиданного поцелуя. Зачем Дик это сделал? Это шутка такая?

Джейсон пробрался в квартиру и громко закрыл за собой окно. Кожаная куртка и шлем полетели на пол. В холодильнике нашлась бутылка пива. Крышка с легкостью открылась с помощью стола и парень сделал первый глоток. С непривычки было немного противно, но после четвертого глотка стало более-менее.

Тодд совсем забыл, что в квартире он не один. На источник шума приехала Барбара. Увидев, что Джейсон в плохом настроении и пьет алкоголь, она удивленно приподняла бровь.

— Это все Дик, — буркнул парень, садясь на стул.

— Что он сделал? — спросила она, подъехав к нему поближе.

— Он… Он поцеловал меня. Меня! Когда у него есть девушка. Ты — прекрасная, нежная и добрая!

— Ты забыл ещё назвать меня умной, но ничего страшного, — Барбара улыбнулась и взяла за руку Джейсона, — Видишь ли, — она замялась и вздохнула, — дело в том, что… О, Боги, я не знаю, как это сказать. — Она возвела глаза к потолку. — Ну, про половые связи не мне тебе объяснять. Ты уже не маленький. Как ты относишься к людям, которые любят представителей своего же пола?

Этот вопрос застал Джейсона врасплох. К чему он вообще? Они как-то узнали? Догадались? Барбара лазила в его ноутбуке? Да нет, она не такая. В принципе Джейсон уже давно осознал тягу к своему полу, кажется, еще лет в тринадцать. Ему, конечно, нравились девочки, но мальчики все же больше.

— Ну, нормально. Любовь — это любовь, — Джейсон не смотрел на Гордон. Вместо этого он изучал свои руки и руку девушки, которая держала его. Ее рука была маленькой, аккуратной, с мозолями на кончиках пальцев, но все равно нежной.

Она облегченно кивает головой:

— Тогда тебя не сильно шокирует тот факт, что ты и Дик вместе три года.

У Джейсона от такой новости глаза на лоб полезли. Он открывал и закрывал рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Кажется, ему нужно что-то покрепче, чем пиво. Ему нужно выпить. Однако Барбара была быстрее, так что его бутылка теперь была у неё в руках.

— Разве ты не заметил его особого отношения к тебе?

— Мы говорим о Дике, Бабс. Он обнимается со всеми, кого видит. И любит всех, кого видит.

Девушка приподняла бровь, как бы намекая, и он был вынужден признать что да, кое-какие особенные моменты все же были. Все его эти касания и недопоцелуи…

Джейсон качает головой. Надо все обдумать. Что-то здесь не так. Он же видел, как Дик и Барбара на кухне целовались. Видел. Почему тогда Барбара так спокойно сообщает о том, что они с Диком вместе (от этих слов у него все внутри горит), но сама с ним целуется. Чувства еще не остыли?

— Бабс, а ты уверена в том, что мы с ним в отношениях?

— Конечно, уверена, — кивнула девушка, — Если не веришь мне, спроси Брюса или Тима, Дэмиана, Альфреда. Любого. Все видели, как вы целовались в любом темном, или не очень, уголке.

Брюс знает о его ориентации? Все об этом знают?

Джейсон закашлялся и все-таки забрал у Гордон бутылку. Два глотка помогли немного успокоится. За пять лет он успел сделать каминг-аут. Какая прелесть.  
Это была его самая большая тайна, которую он хранил очень долго, а теперь это уже не так и у него есть парень. Дик.

— Я видел, как вы на кухне целовались, — озвучивает последний аргумент, Джейсон.

— Мы? — Барбара удивленно посмотрела на него, словно он только что сказал, что умеет вязать крючком, — Когда?

— В тот самый вечер, когда я очутился здесь.

— О мой Бог, — засмеялась Барбара, поправляя свои очки, — Нет. Мы не целовались. Дик помог мне с глазными каплями.

Джейсон моргнул пару раз, не понимая. Как это могло помешать им потом поцеловаться?

— Дик закапал мне в глаза капли. Сама бы я, сидя в кресле, сделать бы это не смогла. Если бы закинула голову назад, то упала бы. Уж не знаю, как это выглядело со стороны, но мы не целовались. Неужели ты думаешь, что я способна на такую подлость? Сама не верю, что говорю такое, но я никогда не стану отбивать у тебя парней. Дика особенно. Да ему кроме тебя вообще никто не нужен.

Джейсон не может сдержать улыбки. Внутри стало так легко. Если бы у него были крылья за спиной, то он бы точно сейчас взлетел. Дик его любит. Боже. В это так трудно поверить, но это правда. Барбара бы не стала врать.

— Я смотрю, он тебе тоже нравится. Я права?

— Ну, да. Я ему симпатизирую. Очень сильно.

— Тогда тебе стоит его найти и поговорить с ним. Ты же знаешь, какой он у нас.

Джейсон согласно кивнул. Поцеловав Барбару в щеку, он схватил свою куртку и выпрыгнул в окно. Так намного быстрее и проще.

***

 

На фоне черного неба мощно высятся посеребренные тени деревьев; ветер едва колышет траву, которая тоже уже давно находится в объятиях сна. Словно на морских волнах, качается силуэт месяца в высоком небе.

Дик сидел на крыше соседнего дома и смотрел на небо. Он совершенно ничего не чувствовал. В душе словно появилась черная дыра, которая поглотила все его эмоции. Он никак не мог понять поведение Джейсона. Эти два дня были чертовски странными. Они поругались? Расстались? Да вроде бы причин для этого не было.

— Не лежи на холодном бетоне, Дикки. Застудишь все свое хозяйство.

Дик поворачивает голову и видит подходящего к нему Джейсона. Он садится рядом с ним и вздыхает.

— Нам надо серьезно поговорить.

Дик только кивает. Он прекрасно знал, что Тодд это скажет. К этому все и шло. «Дело не в тебе, дело во мне», « мы слишком разные», «мне надо побыть одному». Какую причину он выберет?

— Я даже не знаю, как начать этот разговор… Это будет очень странно и ты можешь мне не поверить, но… Я не твой Джейсон.

Что и следовало ожидать. Очередная глупая причина. Он это сделал для того… Подождите, что он сейчас сказал?

— Прости?

— Мне шестнадцать, Дик. Я из 2011 года, — сказал Джейсон, нервно теребя свой рукав, — Сам не знаю, как так вышло. Это немного странно. Столько всего изменилось. Появились «братья», Барбара на инвалидной коляске, ты мой парень…

— Я педофил… — прошептал Дик, медленно поднимаясь, — Я совратил ребёнка…

— Физически я не ребёнок, а фактически… Ты давно меня совратил. Ты себя со стороны-то видел? Ходячее порно. Особенно в костюме Найтвинга, — сказал Джейсон, дергая Дика за резинку перчатки.

— Мы начали встречаться, когда тебе исполнилось восемнадцать, — пробормотал Дик и потряс головой, — Поверить в это не могу. Теперь все понятно. Прости за этот поцелуй, Джей. Если бы я знал…

Джейсон прерывает все его возражения легким поцелуем. У него особой практики в этом деле нет. Некогда было, да и не с кем. Но если Дик его научит, то они могут хоть каждые десять минут целоваться.

Поцелуй был неспешным и мягким, и немного неуверенным и неловким настолько, что они даже зубами столкнулись. Но он был полон любви, нежности и сердце Джейсона обливалось кровью.

— Дальше поцелуев нам лучше не заходить, Крылышко, — прошептал Дик ему прямо в губы.

— Этому телу двадцать один год, Дик. Не будь кайфоломом, — протянул Джейсон, прижимая к себе парня как можно крепче.

— Ммм. Знал бы ты, как я этого хочу, но… нет. Всему свое время, — с этими словами он поцеловал его и ловко выбрался из объятий.

— Кстати о времени. Красный Колпак? Почему я выбрал именно это прозвище?

Дик прикусил губу и отвернулся.

— Я не знаю о чем ты тогда думал. Когда мы с тобой встретились, ты уже ходил с этим прозвищем и с красным шлемом.

— Значит, когда я ушел с должности Робина, то Брюс тут же нашёл мне замену? Вау. Теперь я знаю, что ты чувствовал, — хмыкнул Джейсон, подходя к краю крыши.

— Мне жаль. Очень-очень жаль, Джейсон, — вдруг прошептал Дик и обнял его со спины, тем самым не позволяя увидеть свое лицо.

Джейсон тихо рассмеялся и накрыл его руки своими, тут же переплетая пальцы.

— За что ты извиняешься? Здесь нет твоей вины.

— Хотел бы я все тебе рассказать, но не могу. Это…

— Изменит историю. Знаю-знаю. Я тоже смотрю телевизор, Дикки, — Джейсон вздохнул и посмотрел на ночное небо, что было усыпано звездами, — Не хочу возвращаться обратно. Мне здесь так хорошо. У меня есть все, что я хотел: любимый человек, друзья, семья… А там только строгий Брюс, Альфред вечно занят и ты, в Блэйдхеване.

— Я обещаю, Малое Крыло. Мы скоро будем вместе. Просто дай мне время на то, чтобы все понять, хорошо?

Джейсон повернул свою голову и посмотрел в эти голубые глаза, что при свете луны имели серебряный оттенок.

— Просто поцелуй меня ещё раз, хорошо?

И Дик его целует. Целует страстно и жадно. Словно хочет пометить, оставить себе. Джейсон улыбнулся, но послушно ответил на поцелуй. Дик теплый, сладкий, и от него пахнет домом. Грейсон целует, облизывает кончиком языка его нижнюю губу и прикусывает ее. Тодд тихо застонал и обнял парня сильнее. Он целует веки, скулы, шею… Дик оттянул ворот водолазки вниз, вцепился в его волосы, заставляя откинуть голову назад, и жестко укусил, втянул кожу в рот, сжимая зубами. Джейсон застонал в голос, впиваясь ногтями ему в плечи. Его ведёт сильнее, так, что голова кружится.

Он ощущает что-то странное. Что-то идет не так. Совсем не так. Он больше не чувствует его запаха, вообще никакого запаха. Перед глазами все поплыло.

Джейсон вцепился в плечи Дика, пытаясь разглядеть его лицо, но видел только туман. Он даже не чувствовал тепло его тела.

— Джей? Джейсон? Что с тобой? — его обеспокоенный голос слышался так, словно он говорил из-под толщи воды.

Окружающий мир рассыпался на глазах. Дышать было невозможно, словно его душила невидимая рука. Все вокруг засветилось ярким светом и тут же померкло.

***

 

Просыпаться было невыносимо сложно. Голова болела так, словно кто-то хорошенько настучал по ней прошлым вечером, а во рту было сухо как в пустыне Сахара. Где-то совсем рядом гудела лампочка и кто-то щелкал по клавиатуре.

Джейсон открыл глаза и с облегчением заметил, что он в пещере. Лежит на том самом столе, где обычно Альфред заштопывает Брюса после ночных патрулей. С большим трудом он принимает сидячие положение и тут же глотает таблетки, что стояли неподалеку.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Брюс, поворачивая свое кресло в его сторону.

— Словно меня переехала машина, — хрипло ответил Джейсон, вставая на ноги. Ребра немного ныли, но в целом он в порядке.

— Так все и было. Твой трос оборвался и ты попал под машину. Пролежал без сознания три дня. Я уже начал опасаться, что твое состояние ухудшилось, — мужчина вздохнул и потер руками лицо, — Это моя вина. Я должен был проверить оборудование.

Значит, он вернулся в свое время. Вернулся домой. Ну, да. Тело его: немного костлявое с синяками. Темные волосы без белой прядки. Никаких шрамов по всему телу, если не считать те, что со времен жизни на Готэмских улицах. Да, он вернулся домой. Теперь нужно только ждать…

— Нет, ты здесь ни при чем, — сказал он, чтобы выкинуть из головы мысли о будущем, — Это мой косяк, мой трос. Это был урок на будущее. Постараюсь не наступать на одни и те же грабли дважды, — Брюс хмыкнул, а Джейсон сосредоточил свое внимание на мониторе, — Джокер и Рас? Новое дело?

— Рас зачем-то нанял Джокера. Странный выбор партнера. Нам нужно выяснять, что они задумали и остановить их, пока не пострадали невинные.

— Я с тобой. Все равно делать нечего. Откуда начнем?

— Оттуда, где его видели в последний раз. Там арендован сарай на поддельное имя. Наша первая зацепка находится в Сараево.


End file.
